


I Asked Her to Dance

by Mistfather



Series: One Shot Starters [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cereal and Milk, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, first fluff, pyrruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistfather/pseuds/Mistfather
Summary: How did Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose start dating? Ruby tells their first "date" to Oscar. In this au, Ruby never left the Beacon Dance and unintentionally falls in love with Pyrrha, and vice versa.





	I Asked Her to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this will be my first completed fic and, depending on how I feel about it later, may become it's own full AU. For now, though, it's just a One Shot fluff fic about one of my favorite Ruby ships.

“So, how did you two happen?”

Ruby glanced at Oscar. He was a very curious ki- _friend. Not a kid. He’s not much younger than me._ “How did we meet?”

“Well, not really. I guess I mean ‘how did you two start dating?’”

Ah. She couldn’t blame him for the question. Ever since Qrow had introduced him to the team, he’d been extra interested in the two of them. That was far from a surprise, however, as one of them was a silver-eyed warrior of literal myth, and the other was Pyrrha Nikos, formerly “The Invincible Girl.” Still, it was a… complicated situation, and one she felt embarrassed about sharing. She cast a look to Pyrrha, who gave that small “go ahead, I love how you do it” smile and nodded ever so slightly. _Well, the confidence in me is nice, but a little help here would be a bit nicer._ “I’m, uh,” she began hesitantly. “I’m not sure really where to start? I mean, we didn’t really just start dating. It was more of a, uh, slow thing.”

“You could start with the school dance,” Pyrrha suggested. “That’s where ‘us’ started for me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell it? It is more your story than mine, and, well, I’m not the best at storytelling stuff.”

“Oh, no. You’re definitely better at sharing this story than I am. Plus, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

She swallowed. It’s not that she minded telling the story, it was just a bit embarrassing for her. “Well, okay then. Beacon was having a big dance, and things were winding down after all of Pyrrha’s team had that dance…”

* * *

 

I had moved back to the tables when I saw her. Pyrrha had sat in one of the chairs backwards, resting her arms and head on the back and watching the dancers with a gentle smile, almost hidden, on her face. I was… well, I was struck by the image, and couldn’t think of anything else to do than just walk up to her and say something. So, I pushed my way through, stood next to her, and said the first words that came into my head. I asked her if she wanted to dance with me.

At first, she seemed a bit surprised, but before I could carry on, she said “I’m not really up to dancing again yet. I would like some company though.” Silently, I pulled up the chair next to her and sat down, watching people dance.

“You know,” I said. “Ozpin told me that fighting and dancing were kinda alike.”

“I can see it.” She whispered. “It’s how Aster taught me. Steps and rhythm, lead and follow, a lot of dances and fighting styles share some elements. I’ve never seen fighting as beautiful as a good dance. But, I think the headmaster is right.”

“I don’t see it much.”

She turned to look at me, curious. “You don’t? Even with the way you fight, with all the spinning and-?”

I shook my head. “Nope. My uncle Qrow taught me how to fight, and he looks at it like that, but to me it always seemed different. Fighting is often just one person and an enemy, a competition between them. Sure you can have partners and team attacks and stuff, but it all comes down to a winning side and a losing side. With dancing, you have to be good or the person relying on you looks bad, too.”

“I’d always thought you didn’t like dance,but you’re scared you’ll make a mistake?”

“A little. I get over-excited about things and when I’m fighting that’s good, it helps tap my semblance, but if I’m trying to keep rhythm with a dance…” I shrugged, looking into the crowd. The DJs had switched to a slow song while we were talking.

Pyrrha shifted next to me. “I guess I can understand that. When I had my first competition match, I was terrified of losing. It actually almost cost me the fight?”

“You?” I couldn’t believe it. Pyrrha Nikos, _The Invincible Girl_ , had been Yang’s idol since Signal Academy. “But I thought you’d never lost a fight before.”

“Never have,” she agreed “but I almost lost a lot of them. The only reason I won that match was because, halfway through, I saw my aunt Chryssa cheering me on. She didn’t care that I was losing, she was just happy I was putting out everything I had and having fun, so I tried to do just that. I still get scared of losing and letting people down, but I focus on just the fight, anyway.”

“Huh.”

We sat together in silence for a while, before she spoke up again. “I have to ask. If you were scared of dancing, and the two of us haven’t really been much more than friends, why did you ask me?”

I had to think about that for a while. I honestly didn’t know why I’d done it. I could say it was supposed to be an icebreaker, but that felt wrong, and so did just saying I wanted to dance with her. Eventually, I worked out the reason and explained it to her. “Honestly, the only reason I wanted to dance with you was because you smiling like that was the most beautiful thing I could imagine. I just wanted to see you smile like that again, and I thought maybe, if you enjoyed watching people dance, you’d be just as happy dancing, too.”

The same smile crossed her face for a few seconds before she got up, pushed in her chair, and turned to me. “You know, I’d very much like to dance, now, if you don’t mind accompanying me.” I took her hand, and we joined the dance floor in the middle of the song. We spent an hour dancing, I think before we moved to the balcony to talk more, then we ate a late night snack, danced a bit more, and finally left for our own rooms near the end. We held hands all the way back to the dorms, gave each other a shy kiss on the cheek, and split for our own rooms. When I woke up the next morning, I remembered every second of that night, and I couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

 

“... It wasn’t long after that we started meeting up after school, then going out to coffee shops, and finally having our first official date during the Vytal Festival, and we've been kinda together ever since."

From the doorway, the familiar squeal of Nora gushing caught all three by surprise, followed immediately by her constant companion’s sigh. “Nora, do you have to do that every time one of them tells that story?” Ren asked, the smile on his lips betraying his attempts at seriousness.”

“You know I can’t help it, they’re just so adorable together!” she said, making both girls look away, embarrassed.

“Stop toying with them. They need rest. We all need rest.”Oscar nodded, yawning himself at the thought. _Knowing how Qrow trained me early on, he probably needs it more than the rest of us._ They’d had many hard losses, Beacon, Jaune, Penny… but they couldn’t stop now, in spite of that. _No, because of that. We have to keep moving forward for them, and for each other. And, for now, that means we rest. It won’t be long, but the fight will come later, and we’ll want to be as ready for it as we ever can be._


End file.
